


Intervention

by thegreatgayjatsby



Series: To Settle His Savage Side [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Before Simcoe gets captured, F/M, Fluff, Interactions with redcoats, Set within the first several episodes, Simcoe has emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: In which the day after Simcoe and Anna's drunken kiss, a regular becomes inappropriate with Anna in the tavern and Simcoe intervenes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tvsn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvsn/gifts).



> more anncoe for the good folks who commented on the first part of this series i love all a yall <3  
> to tvsn, maria, and viktorija!

The tavern was fairly quiet the next morning when Anna went to work, and she was relieved that Simcoe didn’t show up until late in the evening. He looked more worn than usual, and she could see just a few strands of fiery hair have escaped from beneath his dress wig. She has to admit, the man is striking.

Anna averted her eyes as Simcoe moved past the threshold and choses an unoccupied seat alone by the hearth. She concentrated on scrubbing a sticky puddle of ale off of the bartop, wishing for just a brief moment that Selah were here to help her run the place. She did not so much miss him, as she missed his work ethic. A terrible feeling of guilt had been simmering low in her stomach all day, and Anna ignored it the best she could as she continued to clean.

When a regular called for her to bring more ale, she set her rag down and attended to him. He sat round a beaten table with a group of his fellow lobsterbacks, cheeks ruddy with the liquor he’d imbibed. Anna’s mind briefly flashed to how Simcoe’s face had been just as flushed the night previous. But, now was not the time to think of that.

The Captain had been gone in the morning, even though Anna awoke and rose with the sun to open the tavern for the day. He must have either left in the night, or before dawn. She was grateful for not having had to deal with him yet thus far, and was attempting to not relive the moment she had shared with him. She sincerely hoped he did not recall their kiss.

Anna’s thoughts were torn from Simcoe as she poured the regular’s mug of ale, a hand boldly and inappropriately alighting on her hip. She jerked back slightly, and a splash of liquor missed the pewter cup, instead wetting the table. Anna drew her pitcher close to her chest and took a hurried step away from the table. The redcoats’ presence in Setauket was welcome, but she did not trust individual drunk soldiers.

One of the regular’s friends guffawed at her indignant reaction, and she felt embarrassed color rising across her face as the first man reached for her again. It was more of a pawing action, and Anna was disgusted. She shrank into herself, worried of this transgression, but the man gripped her skirts and pulled her back roughly.

As she was hauled forward, a sharp, thin voice cut through the air. Anna could feel a presence behind her, and the regular who had hold on her immediately relinquished his grip.

“Ms. Strong, are these men bothering you?” Simcoe’s question was more of a statement, a cold smile on his face.

Anna could feel the Captain’s breath on the shell of her ear, and she did not dare look over her shoulder. She didn’t want to see the dangerous look on his face that she knew he sported. “They’ve had a little too much to drink, I think, Captain,” She answered breathlessly, tightening her hold on the pitcher of ale.

“I see. Well, then, gentleman, I should think it past time for you to retire back to camp, isn’t it?” Simcoe’s tone left no room for argument, and although he seemed amicable in his suggestion, the small group at once began to gather their belongings.

Their leader moved to head out, and Simcoe cut in again, “And, your payment, for the good lady? I believe you owe her a little more than usual for her troubles.”

The regular briefly met Simcoe’s stare in an act of defiance, then dropped his gaze and rummaged in his purse, procuring several coins and placing them on the table. Only when the tavern door swung shut behind them and the din of the other patrons began to rise in volume did Anna turn to face her protector.

“Captain, thank you.” She spoke honestly, a little surprised at how truly thankful she was to him.

Simcoe’s smile softened, and reached his shockingly blue eyes as he looked upon her face. “It is the duty of a Captain of the King’s Army to defend any woman in peril.” He said clearly, looking entirely too pleased with himself.

Anna fought a smile from twitching at the edges of her mouth. “I wouldn’t quite call it peril.” She responded lightly as she pocketed the coins from her harassers. “Although, with Selah gone, they’ve all gotten handsier.”

The woman surprised herself as her words flowed freely. Simcoe always made her feel, although, uneasy on a deeply guttural level, very safe at the same time. She felt the urge to be honest with him. He inclined his head a little and adopted a humble expression.

“Say no more, good lady. I have no qualms on offering my protection.” He folded one hand into his belt, thumb resting on the pommel of his pistol. He almost seemed nervous, and Anna felt flattered. “I have a meeting with the Major. When do you expect to lock up and return to the Strong residence?”

“A little before midnight, Captain.” Her answer was true, and he readily accepted it.

“I shall meet and accompany you home. In times such as these, it wouldn’t do to have a beautiful woman such as yourself out alone in the dark of night.”

Although his words, in that lofty voice of his, were subtle, she could hear the undertone of warning he held there. She knew he had offered his protection prior, but had no idea the depths to which his desire to shelter her went. Still, she admitted, she had to appreciate the sentiment. She nodded and smiled up at him.

He returned the smile, again, the expression meeting his emotive eyes. She swallowed down butterflies at the way he looked at her. It reminded her of Selah, on their wedding night. The Captain’s gaze did not offend her.

Anna nearly looked forward to nightfall, she thought, watching his tall shoulders as he exited the tavern, if only to see him again.


End file.
